


say goodnight and go

by kissingiscool



Series: this must be my dream [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student!JJ, Fluff, M/M, not really centered around college but, of sorts, you get the hashtag point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingiscool/pseuds/kissingiscool
Summary: Opening his eyes was--a mistake on his end. Coming outside at all was a mistake on his end, actually.or an au where seung and jj are neighbors





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the hot mess au 'i met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that's why you're here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger's backyard in the middle of the night'
> 
> i diverged a bit but thts the whole point of writing aus am i right folks
> 
> anyways enjoy 
> 
> (title from imogen heap's "goodnight and go" bc it's a rlly cute song)

Seung Gil Lee has a routine. He takes his dog for a nice little stroll and takes him back, jogs for around three hours through his neighborhood to the city ice rink, practices until the tips of his toes are bruised, jogs back home for his tea, and then reads a book or two. Wash, rinse, repeat.

Albeit boring, it's a routine nonetheless and one that keeps him sane upon living next door to a person that loudly partakes in their festivities--weekly, sometimes every three days. He would wonder how his neighbor manages to keep their place clean, but he can't bring himself to care much about anything outside of himself, his dog, and his skating. He has an extreme aversion to social gatherings and anything that involves communication with people outside of his skating, which is wondrously fine by him and, in any case, gives him less to worry about.

So being woken up at three in the morning has a fist of apprehension clenching furiously in his gut and a palpable irritation rising up inside him, making astonishing changes to his face as he pads out of his room and downstairs to the sound of his dog's hysterical barks of protest. He doesn't even want to be awake right now, much less in the middle of the night in an attempt to get his dog to relax. He rubs his eye with one hand and opens the patio door with another, speaking in Korean with gruff and groggy exasperation, " _Chul_ , it's literally three A.M.--"

Opening his eyes was--a mistake on his end. Coming outside at all was a mistake on his end, actually.

Because there's a large, half-naked man hunched over his dog and petting his fur, murmuring in his ear in a low tone and slurred words, "You're so soft...like a pillooowww. Pillows don't bark, though, so you don't count, I don't think." Harsh, obnoxious laughter. "Ahh, what're you bein' so loud for, my guy? It's all good--"

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my yard." Seung feels intensely regretful for not thinking to bring a weapon of some sort. Briskly, he walks into his yard and pulls Chul away by his collar until he sits obediently behind him, brushing his snout against his calf.

The man tips over and collapses into the grass at the loss of balance, blinking blearily before him and grinning fiercely. "That's fine, I'll sleep here. Grass' softer anyway." He bites--he's eating the grass. He's eating the fucking grass--

"Get out of my yard. If not, you won't be giving me much of a choice other than to call the cops. It's up to you," Seung states blankly, crossing his arms and glaring down at him. It'd be a grand thing for time to rewind to a point where this could be prevented.

" _No_ , no, nonono, nooo, doooonn't do that, what the hell, my guy. What are you, the Yard Police? Nobody's allowed to walk through someone's backyard 'n pet a handsome dog when they see one now--?"

"No. I'm calling the police," he says, already in the process of turning back around when he feels a firm hand wrap itself around his ankle. He's fully compelled to run the heel of his foot into the man's nose, but he isn't sure how well that would look on his public record; he stamps out the temptation and eyes the man with a scorching fury. "You have less than fifteen seconds to take your hand off of me--"

The man drapes himself over Seung's lower half, shoving his face into his stomach, with a speed and agility that's admittedly impressive for someone drunk enough to eat and digest grass because it's soft. "C'mon...everyone likes me...you can't have them arrest me...I'm King JJ...like the Cake Boss, but better. 'N more handsome. N' talented."

 _King JJ_ \-- "If I wasn't sure about calling the police before, then I definitely am now. Get off of me before I do something brash and impulsive."

King JJ turns his--unfairly and annoyingly handsome face up at him, his dark blues eyes glittering with moonlight and his eyebrows bouncing. He winks with practiced precision, which only makes Seung tense with the preparedness to smash the heel of his palm into his nose. "Brash 'n impulsive? Sounds kinky."

Seung smashes the heel of his palm into his nose.

King JJ yelps and releases him speedily, cradling his nose as he kneels over Seung's feet. His groaning morphs into naisily laughter. "Think my nose is broken. That's funny because I am also strong enough to break my nose. We like dogs 'n can break people's noses. Already have so much in common." He barks another laugh and then promptly vomits all over Seung's bare feet, spitting the aftertaste out for effect. "I love dogs." He collapses onto his side and passes out.

Seung stands in the quiet noise of crickets chirping and the low bass and thrum of the music next door, the sound of his dog's tail flapping against the ground, for a brief moment in time. And then he screams.

)(

JJ awakes with his brain thrashing against his skull and the yearning desire to cut his tongue out of his mouth on a couch that isn't his inside a living room that is also not his. He makes an aborting effort to recall what he can of last night's great endeavor to celebrate the greatest gift of all--himself. As expected, the most he can remember was chugging down at least seven glasses of an alcohol that was the color of his eyes and chewing on grass. And if he ended up in someone else's place, then he considers last night's festivities another glorious success.

He tosses off the blanket he was given and stands with his eyes closed, stretching and scrunching up his nose--an action which his nose protests against with a hard-hitting throb. He cradles his nose and grimaces, risking to open one eye to survey his surroundings for an entry way to a kitchen. He contemplates sneaking into the kitchen to grab a towel to wet and leave with it, but he's someone else's guest, after all. It'd be rude not to greet them properly after they helped him off of his ass. "Hello!" he singsongs, voice of the brink of shouting. "Mysterious owner of this residence and my personal guardian angel! Come out and show yourself!"

He's greeted with silence and reluctantly opens both eyes to the sunlight streaming in through the wide windows. He squints and flinches against it, shifting his eyes down towards a darker surface and finds a sticky note with a flower design stuck on the coffee table before him beside a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of water. JJ removes the note from its previous position and deciphers the scribbled handwriting (it was really cursive, but he can't tell the difference sometimes).

_Take these pain killers with the water and get out of my house before I'm back or I'll call the cops for real._

With intricate fashion, the note is signed by a _Seung Gil L._

JJ balls up the note and tosses it back onto the coffee table, proceeding to uncap the pain killers and water bottle. "Rude."

He takes the note as an invitation of sorts, a dare to do what he's asked not to. You tell him not the eat the cake, and he'll eat the cake. You tell him not to get the tattoo, and he's most definitely getting the tattoo. You tell him not to start a party, and he'll start a party right then and there. You tell him you don't want to do something, though--he'll respectfully accept your decision and push you no further. He may be rebellious, but he doesn't mess with consent on behalf of another party. He's not an animal.

In any case, he finds himself wandering throughout the house--it's cosy and personnable despite the harsh wording in his brief note. Neat wooden shelves chock-full of books with split spines; cute little trinkets and house decorations of skates and snow globes; framed certificates of all his achievements in figure skating; and in the hallyway by the door, he has a small table where an immaculate group of frames sit of himself, his dog, and his family in all variations. JJ takes it upon himself to pick up a picture in particular of him smiling with his dog, and his chest clenches. "Oh goodness gracious peace, he's cute. Of all people to not remember--"

As if on cue, the front door opens with Seung stepping into the foyer and his dog trailing behind him, wagging his tail joyously. Seung's body language plays a different tune--his face is blank as he grips his dog's leash and shuts the door behind himself. "You must be one of the most hard-headed people on this planet. Did you think I was kidding? I spared you last night because you passed out, but you're really pushing my generosity--"

"Hey now, I wanted to stick around to greet you properly and thank you for helping me out of whatever mess I was in last night! Fiesty thing, aren't you--"

Seung shifts and his leg kicks out, aiming for JJ's head, to which he quickly responds by catching his ankle. He jolts abruptly, a memory being triggered, and he shakes Seung's leg and causes him to brace against the wall for balance. "That's right--you broke my nose! Not very nice of you to threaten me when you broke my nose, if we're being real here."

Seung gazes at him with a void expression, the dark brown swirls of his eyes giving way to no emotion. "I will give you one--" he holds up a finger, "--count, one whole minute to get out of my house and fuck back off next door. I'll even count for you, if you need help measuring that. Let go of my leg."

JJ grins and winks. "I dunno--this seems like a fairly suitable position. You figure skate, so chances are you're pretty flexible, hmm? Why don't we use this time to bond! I've literally never seen you outside of your house before, so you're a bit of a mystery--"

"Sixy. Fifty-nine. Fifty-eight. Fifty-seven--"

JJ drops his leg, and Seung only stumbles slightly to catch his balance, halting his counting in favor of scowling. "Right, alright. I'll leave! But only if you tell me you'll call me," he requests, pulling a business card out of his back pocket and tucking it into Seung's jacket pocket. "You're hot, I'm hot. You're talented, I'm double talented. Two plus two equals four. Fire burns things."

"Get out of my house or I will cut off your testicles and feed them to my dog."

"C'mon, play nice."

"Fifty-six. Fifty-five."

JJ grins with a ferocity that he hopes makes Seung want to check himself for any cuts from it and opens the door, stepping past the threshold into the fresh morning. "I'll be expecting that call soon. Have a nice day, Seung."

Seung gifts him with no further looking and shuts the door in his face before he can get his sentence out completely.

)(

So he doesn't get a call, and he sort of sorely disappointed by it despite having expected it. For a time in the days following, he ponders it, thinks it all over--what is there about him that isn't to like? He's charming, he's handsome, he's forward, he's a giver, he's majorly talented, and he's funny--a sound guarantee that he's a keeper for anyone he approaches, in his opinion. He doesn't call himself a king for nothing--it's a hard earned title.

He's stumped, honestly, so he does what he's never done before--he starts out very small. He lounges out on his porch with the nonchalant aurora of a train sat in someone's front yard every morning, with his legs crossed and a pair of fake glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, a book open in his hand. He doesn't read, doesn't even know what the book is about, but he's nothing if not committed to a goal. He waits until he sees the top of Seung's head over the hedge to get into position and calls out loudly by the time he crosses in front of his house. "Oh! Seung! Great surprise seeing you around here."

Seung looks at him, and his dog props itself up against the fence, hooking its paws over the edge and panting excitedly. "You walked from my house to here just the other day. Couldn't have been a long distance."

JJ is already moving, whipping his glasses off of his face and rushing to the fence with a blinding smile. He leans over the edge and winks, book hanging from the tips of his fingers. "What do you say I walk with you to wherever you're headed--?"

"No," Seung interrupts, turning and walking ahead with a grace and speed JJ finds unbearably attractive. Figure skating does wonders.

JJ tosses the book over his shoulder and hops over the fence, catching up with Seung and shoving his hands into his pockets with a low tsking sound. "Rude, rude, so rude! When a friend offers you company, the least you can do is decline _nicely_ \-- haven't you heard that, Seung? Because I have--"

"A friend, you say? Give my thanks to whoever made the drink that knocked you out the other night. You must be feeling the side effects, still."

JJ frowns--but only briefly. He's not one to be perturbed. "We could be friends, if you wanted! You didn't have any, uh, pictures of any friends in there. Everyone could use a friend!"

Seung halts on his heels and turns his head with slow ease of an owl eyeing its prey. "You. Looked. Through my things."

"Well, not technically! I only looked at them--no drawer digging or anything, I swear it. Looking _at_ things doesn't really count as looking _through_ them. There's a difference because when you're looking _at_ something, you're not really touching it, and there aren't any layers to go through, right? So, looking _through_ something is a hands-on action..."

)(

Seung gives up the fight and settles with the knowledge that this JJ person isn't going anywhere any time soon. In any other case, he wouldn't be so uninterested--JJ is extremely handsome with an air of charm that could remain prominent if he avoids opening his mouth. Except the strange bit is that the longer he walks with him, listens to him drone on about this simple subect like it has so many layers to be unraveled, the less annoyed he becomes. JJ's voice is a--a sort of pleasant sound when he's excited and not being overwhelmingly agitating.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd suspect him of being a teacher--_

"I'm in school for that right now, actually! English major," JJ says proudly, puffing out his chest with an expression that Seung deems to be vaguely cute. Only vaguely. Seung's only human, after all. "I'd be majoring in French, too, if I'd have stayed in Canada, but my family moved to America after I was ten because my dad was offered a coaching opportunity he couldn't refuse. Maybe you know him! He coaches figure skaters, so you've probably definitely heard of the last name Leroy, right? Definitely."

Seung hadn't been aware that he'd said something aloud, and he flushes quietly, tucking his chin into his jacket's collar. There's a small feeling of a bright thing in his gut now--a fist that doesn't clench, but unfurls and flourishes. It's stretching itself out as though it hasn't been able to for a long time now. Seung flushes deeper.

JJ is peering at him out of the side of his eye and nudges him with his elbow, to which Seung responds by turning his face away in hopes that it makes his cheeks less noticeable. "I know all about you, though--you're a hotshot in the figure skating world. I've seen all your certificates on your wall, and you act like you don't care about anything, but I'd bet if you had to pick a way to die, you'd die skating. Am I right? Figure skaters are always really passionate about their skating--so you are, too, by default."

Seung glances off to the side and stops suddenly--he'd lost track of time listening to JJ and nearly passed his house. He tugs his Chul's leash to force him closer because he's taken a liking to JJ, for whatever reason. He's not very sure if it's just his dog who's taken a liking to JJ, either.

He nods affirmation and walks the pathway to his front door briskly as JJ bids him farewell--he can't do it normally, of course, shouting and clapping his hands all the while. "Same time tomorrow, eh! Make sure to bring your personality with you next time!"

)(

The morning walks become a regular occurrence for a week or so more, something Seung mysteriously continues to allow, and he still doesn't say too much--a dull confirmation or denial here and there, a lifeless comment made of barbed wire somewhere in the middle--but he allows it nonetheless. JJ is nearly starting to think that Seung enjoys his company, so he asks. "You're not...dare I say, _enjoying_ my company, are you? Because you seem like you're enjoying i--"

"If I admit that I'm enjoying it, will you go ahead and talk about something else?"

"No," JJ says gleefully. Spontaneously, he takes the opportunity while he still has momentum and tosses an arm around Seung's shoulders, tucking him against his side--it's an action he'll risk being gutted for if it means he can express his joy to Seung through physicality.

Except he's not being gutted, or shoved, or knocked out--that's the first thing he registers. The next thing he registers is how small and soft Seung feels against his side, with his hair gently tickling the underside of his chin and his body shivering just sightly against the breeze. He can't tell what he's more shaken by--the fact that Seung is letting him do this or how Seung fits against him so well. "Ah..."

He isn't permitted the ability to say much else because Seung flees up his walkway and into his house with a speed his dog can hardly keep up with. He's left fumbling for words, for something to do with his body that would accurately display his utter astonishment, for the very first time. Finally, he lets his shoulders slump with a faint grin. _You're a figure full of surprises, Seung._

)(

Seung composes and sends his first text to someone outside of his coach and his parents, and it takes him several tries, enough to make his thumb ache a bit with the amount of times he's backspaced, but he settles with something minimalist: _hey_.

JJ must know it's him based on his response of well over a hundred exclamation marks and a message in all capitals: _I HVAE THE......../THE/ SEUNG GIL LEE.............MESSAGING ME.........................._

 **lil seung (snowflake emoji)** : (20:34) yes  
**king jj (crown emoji)** : (20:35) honestylyklkyl i'm.......amazed. god is so good like this is crazy!!!!!  
**lil seung (snowflake emoji)** : (20:35) haaaa  
**lil seung (snowflake emoji)** : (20:36) are you knocking on my door....  
**king jj (crown emoji)** : (20:36) yes .open up so i can give u a hug!!  
**lil seung (snowflake emoji)** : (20:37) no.  
**king jj (crown emoji)** : (20:37) yse !  
**lil seung (snowflake emoji)** : (20:37) no jj  
**king jj (crown emoji)** : (20:37) yes jj  
**lil seung (snowflake emoji)** : (20:38) if u make me get out of bed with chul i'm only comin down there to break ur nose again  
**king jj (crown emoji)** : (20:38) ...........fine i'll come to u  
**lil seung (snowflake emoji)** : (20:38) wh

Seung jolts at the sound of persistent knocking against his window and turns his body to find JJ grinning at him, face glistening just sightly with sweat. Seung tumbles out of bed and opens up the window, landing JJ with a blank stare. "How did you get up here."

JJ gasps and pants, leaning against the window sil and holding up a finger to catch his breath. "At first...I wanted to give you a hug because you weren't budging...and because I'm sort of proud of you for texting me first and even keeping my number...and now I'm just up here to admit that I've been trying to court you for the longest time now.... Really started off with wanting you because I thought you were cute, but, like, now I really like you and I want to get to know you better, too. So, there's that.... Will you let me take you out or...?"

Seung's expression flowers open beautifully, conveying his surprise and his pleasure with the way his face floods with color and the way his lips part. And since he's never been good with words, he kisses JJ on the cheek and hums happily. "Tomorrow night at eight. If you're late, I'm teepeeing your house." Promptly, he slams the window shut on JJ's fingers and gives him no chance of recovery judging by how his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. JJ stumbles backwards and tumbles off of the roofing, compelling Seung to open his window back up and peer outside. "Sorry."

JJ is spread-eagle and groaning a floor below, but he lifts up an arm and gives Seung a thumbs up. "Tomorrow night at eight it is, if I can snap my spine back into place in time."

Seung's lips quiver with the effort of keeping his smile back. "Goodnight, JJ."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @femvictuuri or on tumblr @victorlovesyuuri!!!!! thank u


End file.
